Ah Young
Perfil thumb|409x409px *'Nombre:' 아영 / Ah Young *'Nombre real: '조자영 / Cho Ja Young *'Profeción: '''Cantante, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Estatura: 166 cm *'Peso: '''47kg *'Signo Zodiacal: Geminis *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Agencia': Happy Face Entertainment Dramas *Love Frequency 37.2 (MBC Every1, 2014) *The Night Watchman (MBC, 2014) *Wild Chives and Soy Bean Soup: 12 Years Reunion (JTBC, 2014) *Miss Korea (MBC, 2013-2014, cameo) *Reckless Family Season 3 (MBC Every 1, 2013-2014, cameo) *Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love (SBS, 2013) *Ad Genius Lee Tae-baek (KBS2, 2013) *Someday ( SNS 2013) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011, cameo) Peliculas *Three Summer Night (2015, cameo) *The Year of The Dog (2014) *No Breathing (2013) *Wonderful Radio (2012) ''cameo Programas de TV *Game of Thrones: Superman vs 1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 20/02/15) * Sense King (10/01/15) * Let's Go! Dream Team II (27/07/14, junto a Serri y Gaeun) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/03/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *A Date with KPOP Stars (14/03/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/02/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The Beatle Code 2 (28/01/14, junto a Dal★Shabet) *1000 Songs Challenge (12/01/14, junto a Woohee y Subin) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (4/08/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (4/08/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Ma Bling (18/06/13) *Quiz to Change the World (15/06/13, junto a Subin) *Star King (25/05/13) *Korean Art Idol Competition E01 (16/05/13) *Stress Out (24/04/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Stress Out (17/04/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Unbearable School 2 (14/02/14, junto a Gaeun y Subin) *Weekly Idol (13/02/13, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Channel Programming (3/02/13) *One Table (20/10/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The GURUPOP Show (9/10/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *10 Min Box (3/09/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *The Beatle Code 2 (20/08/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) * Star Interview (3/05/12, junto a Subin) *Weekly Idol (28/01/12, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Idol Brain Collision (3/02/11, junto a Dal★Shabet) *Happy Together (2011, junto a Serri) *Corridas en Seúl (2011) *La experiencia de la vida (2011) *Star Dance Battle (2011) Programas de Radio *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (13/02/14, junto a Subin) *Noon Music Party Radio (3/11/13, junto a Subin) *MBC Shim Shim Tapa Radio(23/09/13, junto a Subin) *KBS Sukira Kiss the Radio (28/06/13) Anuncios *Samsung Social Tag (2012) *Volkswagen Blue Motion (2011) OST *Your Meaning - Someday (2013) Colaboraciones *DIS BOYZ - Kuulkuk (2013) Modelaje *Park Sul-Nyeo's 'Hanbok Fashion Show' (25/09/13) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'Dal★Shabet *'Educación: '''Universidad de mujeres Dong Duk *'Hobbies:' Hacer ejercicio / Estudios de los mitos griegos y romanos / Cantar / Bailar / Cine. *'Comida Favorita:''' Pasta de Queso Crema. * '''FanClub: '''Ah-Lister *Tomó parte en la obra 'Amnesia Monjas'. *Participó en el musical "Tonterías". *Tendrá su primer intento en la actuacion en el proximo drama "Ad Genius Lee Tae-baek " *Tiene un fanboy que le da retratos dibujados por él en cada fan-meeting. *Represento el papel de Princesa MyeongAn, que será la hermana menor de la Reina Sukjong en el drama de 2013 Jang Ok-jeong Lives in Love. *Su hombre ideal es SPIDERMAN *En su tiempo libre le gusta jugar baloncesto *Accidentalmente golpeó a Jiyul en una presentación * AhYoung ha conseguido su primer protagonico en el drama Love Frequency 37.2 el cual esta en emision y grabacion * Tiene una amistad con Nara de Hello Venus * Subió una captura de pantalla a instagram en la que se mostraba la reproducción desde su celular de sticky sticky (ultimo comeback de Hello Venus) para apoyar a su amiga Nara Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Me2day Oficial Galeria Ah Young.jpg Ah Young2.jpg Ah Young3.jpg Ah Young4.jpg Ah Young5.jpg Ah Young6.jpg Ah Young7.jpg Ah Young8.jpg Ah_Young..jpg 11152694_866935956685605_3782258755255030352_n.jpg 10924625_906901372664402_6872510669952065566_o.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Happy Face Entertainment Categoría:KActriz